1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray detector configured to radiate X-rays onto an object and image an inside of the object, an X-ray imaging apparatus having the same, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus capable of obtaining an internal image of an object by radiating X-rays onto the object and using X-rays transmitted through the object to obtain the internal image. Since permeability of X-rays differs depending on properties of a substance composing the object, it is possible to image an internal structure of the object using an intensity or strength of X-rays transmitted through the object.
Recently, X-ray video technology capable of observing movement occurring inside the object has been developed and applied to an intervention procedure such as angiography or the field of X-ray imaging such as fluoroscopy.
The internal image of the object may be divided into a region of interest (ROI) that is a region which a user is interested in observing and a background that is a region other than the ROI. Since the ROI and the background may have different conditions necessary for obtaining images thereof, technology capable of independently controlling these regions needs to be developed.